Naruto : Equinox
by ProjectHarbinger
Summary: At a young age Naruto was special, but not because of the demon he holds within, but special within his own mind... F.E.A.R. influenced, 1st fic so please be patient and nice. *On Hold due to Catastrophic Failure by way of important misplaced story notes and chapters!*
1. Chapter 1

Speech = "Hrn…"

Thoughts = 'Hrn…'

Kyuubi/Telepathy = -Hrn…-

-Disclaimer-

A 19 Year old Caucasian man in a blue Suit that seems fitting in an office setting, his hair is blonde and cut short while his eyes are ice-blue, he gives a short bow and stands in a relaxed posture. "I am not in possession of the license of the Anime Naruto nor any of the ideas I drew from Monolith's F.E.A.R…There, i said it! Now them Pesky Lawyers cannot get me!" he crows, Sakura punches him on top of his Head with an Angry expression upon her face.

"SHUT UP AND GET TO IT!!!"

Inner Sakura bloodthirstily growls while pumping her fist in the air dramatically "YEAH! CHA!"

-End of Disclaimer and beating of poor guy...-

Naruto : Equinox

By: ProjectHarbinger

Interval 0 - Prologue.

Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, set in the Land of Fire, Elemental Countries, however this was no ordinary village, this was a Ninja Village, lead by the Hokage, or Fire Shadow, it is considered to be the strongest Ninja Village, it is a time of relative peace, the 3rd Great Ninja War has come and gone.

Currently it is 7 years after the Kyuubi attack, during the Festival, celebrating their Victory over the great Bijuu, however we will not be looking at the Festival, but in fact a young boy who is currently running down one of the many alleys, he had a head full of spiky blonde hair, his blue eyes were full of mischief, he wore a white shirt and a pair of black cloth pants as well as a pair of Ninja-style sandals.

"COME BACK HERE DEMON!!!" one of the idiots (Villagers...) screamed at the young boy who unfortunately turned his head to shout back when he hit something very firm and yet soft, turning his head his smirk faded when he realized he had just run into a man, he carried a small yellow book in his had as he looked down lazily at the young form, although his posture was lazy, his eyes were hard as steel.

He took a step back but just before he could get away he felt something hit him in the back of the neck, causing him to fall foreward, blacking out…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Naruto came to slowly he tried to move his arms, but found that he could not move his arms, he started to struggle harder, as hard as his small body could, however he found that he couldn't move very much at all, his breathing started to quicken as his young mind tried to figure a way out, he was sat down in a chair, ropes tied around his body and his arms tightly tied together, across from him that same man stood, a Kunai in his right hand, book safely tucked into his pouch, they appeared to be in some sort of warehouse, rows of supplies dotting the area, they were situated in the center, between two rows of foodstuffs.

He glared hard at the poor boy and shook his head, whispering to himself mostly.

"Sensei, your death shall be avenged.." was all he said before he plunged the Kunai into Naruto's right side, puncturing a lung and causing him to scream out in pain, this process repeated itself multiple times as the man stabbed in seemingly random locations, however each was carefully placed to cause maximum pain.

Later, a bloodied and semi-conscious Naruto was slumped in the chair, his mind screaming at him to get away, but to no avail with those ropes tightly around him, just as he started to go unconscious, he reached out desperately in his mind, screaming inside with all his might, causing the man to frown as he heard something, he tried to shrug it off but he soon found it impossible to ignore, snarling his glare intensified. "Shut up Gaki! " he shouted as he dropped the Kunai to cover his ears from the horrible screams within his own mind, they were now giving him a massive migraine as he gritted his teeth hard together, almost chipping his teeth from the sheer force of it, the man than started to quickly stumble to the door, each step getting harder to manage as he could feel himself weakening from the strain his mind was going under, when he got to the old wooden door he took one of his hands off and turned with all his might, nearly ripping the handle out of the door itself as he wrenched it open and started to flee the area.

Naruto soon stopped his mental screams, unconsciousness finally taking him due to the massive pain he was in and exhaustion from the mental screams…

END CHAPTER

Author's Notes

-Ok, this is my first Fic and just the prologue, I'll have a real Chapter up soon, I just need to work out the full plot more and get a firm grip on my writing style. ;)

Teaser For Chapter One.

"I Forbid it" the Sandaime shouted, anger clear in his voice, at the Council, while the Cilvians part of the Council flinched and several of the Ninja members, Danzo who merely shook it off stared at the Hokage, his one eye having a slight glint of malice even though his tone was respectful.

Danzo continues his assault, already getting more supporters from other members of the Council, particularly the Civilian section. "Lord Hokage, if what is reported is true, this could prove to be a great benefit to the village, however it also presents a great threat, suppose he lost control of his new…" Danzo pauses trying to find the word briefly "Abilities, combined with that of the threat of his tenant attempting to take over, we would have almost no chance against such a threat, therefore I call a vote, all those who support Naruto Uzumaki being placed in a Containment Facility to prevent any threat of him losing control near Civilians and Shinobi alike vote now…."

-End of Teaser-


	2. Chapter 2

-Disclaimer-

A Heavily bandaged ProjectHarbinger walks up to the front and bows stiffly, grunting slightly in pain as he did so, his right arm was shattered, he was missing 3 teeth and had a large amount of bruises on his face, who knows how many more were hidden under the suit he wore, he straightened his rather beat up tie and smiled timidly. "I do not Own Naruto nor any ideas I get from Monolith's F.E.A.R…." He says quietly, his voice obviously sore from all the screaming he did as Sakura beat him last time.

Naruto : Equinox

By: ProjectHarbinger

Interval 2

Pain, that was all he felt as he slowly regained consciousness, at first all he saw was blackness, but it started to clear away and he could see alittle more clearly, a bright light is shone in his eyes which, however Naruto only groans in annoyance at the light, trying to bat it away.

"Naruto, if you can hear me, nod your head" a calm masculine voice says, nodding his head he whispered a "Ojisan?", the voice replies "He's coming Naruto-san, please try not to move too much, I'm Doctor Mori but you can call me Akira-San" he says, as Naruto regains full sight he saw a middle-aged man with slightly browned skin, most likely from working outside a lot and a head full of shoulder-length black hair with slight grey mixed in with them, Naruto looks around, he was in a small hospital room, his IV was on the right side, a window above his bed which allowed the sun to shine upon him, the room seemed rather…dull, white walls, a single door, no real decorations…

Naruto leaned back and relaxed, sighing in boredom as he did so.

'I hope Ojisan get's here soon…I want to go for Raman…' he thought to himself with a very slight pout.

-Change Scene-

Ojisan, aka the Hokage, was currently arguing with the Council on what to do about Naruto, apparently his 'scream' wasn't limited to just his attacker, but people within 2 Kilometres heard it and felt pain of extreme proportions, they were trying to decide if they should lock him away, kill the 'Demon Brat' before it killed them, or just leave him alone and see if they can train this ability to serve Konoha.

Currently many were fans of the 'Lock him away' option.

"I Forbid it" the Sandaime shouted, anger clear in his voice, at the Council, while the Civilians part of the Council flinched and several of the Ninja members, Danzo who merely shook it off stared at the Hokage, his one eye having a slight glint of malice even though his tone was respectful.

Danzo continues his assault, already getting more supporters from other members of the Council, particularly the Civilian section. "Lord Hokage, if what is reported is true, this could prove to be a great benefit to the village, however it also presents a great threat, suppose he lost control of his new…" Danzo pauses trying to find the word briefly "Abilities, combined with that of the threat of his tenant attempting to take over, we would have almost no chance against such a threat, therefore I call a vote, all those who support Naruto Uzumaki being placed in a Containment Facility to prevent any threat of him losing control near Civilians and Shinobi alike vote now…."

As the Sandaime watched with firm eyes as the hand of the entire Civilian section went up his temper flared, his pipe clutched tightly in his right hand, however several of the Ninja clan heads seemed unsure and did not vote, surprisingly even the Hyuuga Clan Head, Hiashi did not vote for imprisonment, something the Sandiame was thankful for, however that didn't mean that Hiashi was for Naruto, no, there was something else here afoot, something that would benefit the Hyuuga…But what? That was the question.

-Scene Change-

After the Doctor left Naruto snuck out of the bed, removed the IV and started to walk around the room, a grin on his face, if he was going to be trapped in here until Ojisan came than he would at least have some fun while he was waiting, he looked around until he found a bedpan, with it firmly in his hands he walked over to the door quietly, he cracked it open and using a small stool which was found under his hospital bed he got up and carefully placed the Bedpan on the top of the door, he than got down quickly and into the bed, shoving the stool back under the bed with a fox-like grin on his face and waited in anticipation for somebody to come through the door.

He heard somebody walking down the hall and smirked as a hand opened the door, sending the pan down towards it's victim.

-PoV Change!-

Itachi Uchiha was walking towards Naruto's room, he had been told by the Elders just recently to exterminate the Uchiha Clan for treason, the Hokage requested he look in on Naruto before he began as a 'last request', He took a stick of Pocky out of his pocket and put one end into his mouth as he opened the door, just intime for the pan to miss him, but it took the other end of his Pocket, narrowly missing his face…

Itachi was frozen for a moment before he looked at the only possible culprit, anger visible in his Sharingan, almost activating the Mangekyo due to his anger before he reigned in his anger, instead he settled for sending out intense Killer Intent focused at the blonde who was now sweating like crazy, a fearful look in his eyes, Itachi slowly moved his hand to his pocket again, reaching inside dramatically slow, watching as the fear increased exponentially only to face fault into his bed when Itachi pulled yet another stick of Pocky.

He emotionlessly chewed it as he stared at Naruto before shaking his head at him.

"You are…Annoying." he calmly stated.

-END CHAPTER!

- Next- What is the Council's Decision! Will Itachi Slaughter his Clan with Madara? Will Naruto be able to control his abilities or plunge the villiage into maddness? Next on Equinox!


	3. Chapter 3

-Disclaimer-

I, ProjectHarbinger the 1st do NOT own the Anime Naruto nor any of the Ideas from the boys/gals at Monolith when they made F.E.A.R. and F.E.A.R. 2. There, I said it! Now put my Copy of FEAR2 Down and AWAY from that large pair of shears!

Naruto : Equinox

By: ProjectHarbinger

Interval 3

Sarutobi Hiruzen was trying to relax in his chair comfortably in his Office, the meeting hadn't been a total success, but neither was it a total failure, he managed to persuade the Council not to imprison Naruto, however they did not want him wandering the village freely when he was a danger to himself and those around him, therefore his ANBU guard would be doubled, at the first sign of another 'episode' they were ordered to incapacitate Naruto before anything could be released.

He shook his head sadly as he reached into his desk drawer for some 'reading material' with a slight sigh.

'Idiots…' he thought silently to himself as he began to read through, a slight nosebleed forming.

-----------Scene Change--------------

Naruto was scared shitless…The feeling of doom and his impending death was staggering.

'Awcrapi'msorryiwon'tprankagainifigetoutofthispleasedon'tletmedie!' was running through his mind as he clutched the hospital bed sheets in fear which increased when Itachi's hand drifted to the pocket.

'Oh Kami what is he gonna pull out?' he thought panicked 'A Kunai? A Senbon?! A…Stick of pocky?!'

Facefaulting into the bed he quickly recovered and looked to see Itachi just shaking his head at him while eating his pockey.

"You are…Annoying" Itachi calmly stated, Naruto's right eye starts to twitch slightly 'Annoying?!?!' he growled in his mind, leaping up onto his feet, pointing a finger dramatically at Itachi he shouted with ear bursting strength "SHUP UP BAKA-TEME!" eyes gaining a strange gleem of confidence as he spoke "I AM GOING TO BE HOKAGE SOMEDAY, BELIEVE IT!" he shouted at the soon-be-killer.

Itachi showed no sign of being moved by Naruto's proclamation as he calmly chewed his pocky.

"Is that so?" he asked emotionlessly while finishing his stick of pocky, his eyes not leaving Naruto's for a second, Naruto suddenly felt awkward while looking into Itachi's eyes (Author: NO I AM NOT MAKING THIS YAOI SO DOWN FANGIRLS!), it was if the teen was staring directly into his soul, gave him the shivers.

Itachi seeing no further need to be here turned and started to leave when a shout stopped him.

"Hey, um, what's your name?" Naruto asked, his voice lowered to 'Normal' levels, Itachi didn't turn around to reply, only saying "Itachi" before leaving Naruto alone once again.

Naruto sat down on the bed again, wondering why he looked so familiar before it suddenly hit him, his eyes widened as he shouted.

"NO WAY!" bursting the eardrum of a nurse working on papers down the hall who growled while rubbing her ears "Damn gaki".

Naruto shook his head trying not to believe it, but it made sense, same eyes, same basic features.

"Itachi is related to Sasuke-Teme!" he said before the Hokage walked in, giving Naruto a kind look that only a Grandfather was able to master before sitting on the end of the bed, his pipe nowhere to be seen, Naruto smiled cheerfully at his grandfather figure and gave a Uzumaki Greeting.

"HI OJISAN!" he shouted, once again causing damage to the aging Hokage's ears as he tried to ignore it and continued to smile.

"Good day Naruto-Kun, how do you feel?" he asked, his eyes shifting to the chart on the end of the bed before returning to Naruto's eyes, Naruto didn't notice the glimpse at the chart as he was already speaking.

"I'm fine Ojisan!" he cheerfully spoke, giving his chest a 'manly' thump "Nothing can keep Naruto Uzumaki, Future Hokage down for long!", Sarutobi laughed as he once again witnessed Naruto's antics before his features turned serious.

"Naruto, I want to know something…when you were being…beaten" he said, seeing Naruto wince at the word Beaten, "Did something…Happen?" he asked, wondering if the Seal had anything to do with his…Abilities.

Naruto thought for a moment, his face set in a look of deep thought ( Author: *Laughs* Thought? Naruto?!) before he nodded his head slightly, when he spoke his tone was soft, as if afraid.

"Ojisan, when that teme was hurting me, near the end I felt something in my head, like a high pitched scream, I think- it was me screaming, but I made no sound, the Teme seemed to be in pain and got away from me, clutching his ears…I could hear other people speaking inside my head, and felt their pain" he softly spoke before looking the Third directly in the eyes, his eyes emploring him, wanting to know the answer,

"Ojisan…Am I a Monster?" he asked the aged Hokage who frowned deeply before shaking his head.

"No Naruto-Kun…You are not, you're a…" he paused, trying to find the proper words to comfort the young boy . "Special person," he said, forcing a smile at the end as his mind processed what Naruto told him.

Hearing other people's voices? Causing pain from a scream in his own mind? What was happening to the Fourth's Legacy?

He gave Naruto a pat on the back before standing up, his words seemed to have relieved the lad, no longer holding the look of fear in his eyes, instead confidence burned in his eyes as he smiled at the Hokage.

"Arigato Ojisan, can we go now?" he asked eagerly, almost bouncing with energy and making the Third laugh softly as he shook his head.

"Not yet Naruto, tomarrow you'll be discharged and than we'll go get some Ramen, how does that sound?" he asked the blonde, hoping that the promise of Ramen would help divert his attention from the earlier episode.

"Alright Ojisan, but I want all I can eat!" he grinned at the Hokage, who suddenly felt that his funds would be hit VERY hard by Naruto's never-ending stomach once again

'Shit…There goes the money for the next issue of Icha Icha! DAMNIT!' he thought as he gave Naruto another kindly smile and chuckled.

"Alright Naruto, but you must stay here until tomarrow, no sneaking out." he bargained, at least he would get a day's worth of peace without Naruto pranking the village…

-----Scene Change-----

In ROOT's hidden Headquaters Danzo sat behind a large and expensive looking wooden desk, he had a file folder on the top of the desk as his one eye read through it.

A smirk formed on his face as he chuckled soflty.

"Sarutobi, you may have won in the Council Chambers, but I will have the Kyuubi Vessel, and his abilities would benefit Konoha greatly, all I have to do….Is be patient…Afterall, you will not be around forever" he whispered to himself, before laughing loudly, his ROOT ANBU standing watch in the shadows of the office, making sure nothing attempts to harm their master…

-END OF CHAPTER-

Author's Notes: *Sigh* It's hard to get Ideas for this, a lot of it I make up on the spot and try to work it in afterwords, and I KNOW my chapters are short (1K of words each), but there will be a lot of them so don't fear.

Also I'v decided that I will be posting a Poll, Who Should Naruto Be Paired with if at all?!, so keep an eye out for it! (Suggestions in reviews as well as posts about the story itself are Welcome, I like feedback, flames however will be used to provide a pillow for my tush. ^_^).

Suggestions for Plot are also welcome, Ciao until next time on Equinox!


	4. Author's Note

=Author's Note=

Heyo, Sorry I haven't really been adding onto the story, Life has been annoying as of late, I'm currently working on the next chapter but it's slow going, I shall try to have a DECENT Chapter up as soon as I humanly can

And I shall answer a Question I got from a reviewer and expand alittle bit on the story; I do not write Yaoi, it's just not my thing. *Shrug* A pairing is unlikely but not impossible, depending on how well the story goes, Naruto at this stage is just awakening his paranormal abilities, however they will be growing exponentially as the years go on. However he still can be killed like any other Human being, it's just gonna be alittle more difficult due to Kyuubi's healing abilities.

Should you as a reader have suggestions or tips I always appreciate constructive criticism.

Now Sakura...Get the hell away from me and do not punch me with that unhygienic Fist of Death. 0_0

_The Sounds of intense violence and a man horribly screaming can be head before the note is done._


	5. IMPORTANT! I BUGGERED UP!

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Ladies and Gentlemen, although the first part is debated due to the so-called 'Rules of the Internet' and such, I come to you with a deep apology. Due to catastrophic failure of my computer (Which has since been repaired) I've unfortunately had to put this story on hold, several of my story notes and the chapters I had done were lost when my computer had a massive crash that unfortunately required a re-installation of my operating system.

Until I can remember where the heck I was going with the story in terms of...Well storyline. *Bad, I know* I am shelving this and gonna be focusing on a new story idea that popped into my head.

Once again my apologies to those who had just been getting into the story, if I remember the plot for the next few chapters I'll be sure to immediately write it down, on my arm if need be, so I don't lose it. X_X

Anyways, the new Fanfiction is gonna be yet another F.E.A.R. inspired story, however it will not be Naruto, but a Harry Potter/F.E.A.R. Crossover, yes, I'm going there. *Puts on his shades and smirks all so slightly* Who knows? Perhaps it'll jog my memory.

Until then.

ProjectHarbinger


End file.
